Never Let Go
by freeasever18
Summary: Starfire and Nightwing begin to unpack to move in together. Kori seems a bit sad, and while talking about it, both relive the moment they fell for each other and turn a normal unpacking afternoon into a romantic evening. ONE-SHOT


Both knew something was wrong. Yes, they were moving forward and were going to live together. But it seemed neither of them were talking. While Starfire took some books out of one box, Dick tried to make some conversation.

"You know, babe, when you agreed to move in together with me, I really didn't thought you would bring this much weaponry". He said as he tried to accommodate an axe and a knife on the already weapon-crowded wall.

"If you don't like them…" His plan had backfired. Why didn't he just asked if she had forgotten something on the tower? Or if she liked the view of the appartement? Partially, he knew all the nervousness and awkwardness weren't his fault. Moving in with someone wasn't that easy. Both had lived together before, yes, but never shared a room permanently, or the bathroom, or anything else besides the kitchen. He kept thinking that maybe he had rushed to much, that maybe if he had stayed with her for a while on the Tower (and had made the room soundproof), then he should've popped the question.

So many things could go wrong now. Dick remembered when he had bought the place: he had imagined them sitting on the couch watching movies, about a thousand times; or in the kitchen cooking something together, about two thousand times; or the mornings waking up in each other's arms, about a million times. Everything seemed so perfect in his mind back then. So what had gone wrong between that moment, and now?

"No, no, they are great!" He went to hold her hands, but she still looked at the ground, avoiding his stare. This was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to apologise. "Look, Kori, if you think this is too soon, or you aren't sure yet if you want to live with me, I completely…" but he was cut of unguarded by a sweet and anxious tone.

"What? No, of course I want to live with you! More than anything!" As Starfire lifted her eyes, she catched a look of relief and surprise on her loved one. "My discomfort is not caused by our moving. It has made me very happy that you asked."

Richard smiled nervously and held Kori by the waist. Still concerned, he asked "What is it then? Is there something I can do?" With this, he hoped that she would talk to him, but she looked at the ground again. "Please, Star, I want to know, I care more than enough about you to get hurt by something you say about me." He lifted his hand to her cheek and stroked it. "Please, I'd do anything" he said as he touched her forehead with his, hugging her, almost as if they wanted to be close to each other and never let go.

"Do you think I'm a good leader?" asked her, while looking at him with sad eyes. He felt a chill on his bones, not sure where this was coming from. "After training with the team, you had a briefing with them...without me. I...I know it's natural in a way, you where their leader before and I believe they still see you that way" Starfire finished. All the time she was talking she cursed herself. She thought this was just a minor thing, something she shouldn't be bothered by. Maybe if she had just held it in, if she was stronger, she questioned, maybe she wouldn't be about to have a silly argument with her boyfriend.

"Kori, look at me" said Richard, still holding her face in his hands, like if she was, is and will always be, the most precious thing he could ever come close to. "You are, undoubtedly, unquestionably, the most amazing leader I have ever come to know. When I worked with Bruce, he tried to lead me in the same path as him, and it was so dark, I was afraid that at the end I wouldn't recognize myself anymore. When I lead the Titans, I doubted myself every week, and working solo too. Were it not for you, I would have failed a long time ago. It's only because you have been here, in my life, that I have been able to overcome all of that and more."

At this point, Dick didn't need to say more. Star was hugging him desperately, almost like he was her lifeline, like he was the sun she so hopelessly needed to survive. She tried to clear her throat from the crying she was hiding, but to no avail. "So, you don't think I'm weak, or that I'm a bad example for the others?"

"What? No, not at all! The reunion was to plan Terra's birthday with us, I just didn't want to tell you yet because I knew you had to pack. I thought I could tell you later - Plus, weak?! You are the strongest person I know. And you know why?" asked Dick. He held the beautiful alien woman in his arms, looking down at her emerald eyes and planting kisses all over her face: her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips.

Starfire returned the kiss tenderly, laying her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. "No, why?" she said as Richard lowered his hands to her waist and allowed them to sit on the sofa, still not letting go of each other. He took her left hand in his right, and layed it over his heart. With his other hand, he stroked her hair softly, taking in all of her figure.

"It's because you never back up from anything. You aren't afraid of showing your emotions, or defending anyone who's in need. And even when things weren't going so well, you always took it with a smile. That is one of the things I love about you. You have always been brave, and non apologetic about being yourself, even if others laughed or didn't understand. I think it's what made me start falling in love with you in the first place." He explained, looking at the ceiling as to hide his blushing. Yet, Kori could see it clearly in his face, as well as feel his heartbeat speeding up.

"And since when have you known that? That you were in love with me, I mean". She was trying to make him nervous, she had always thought he looked cute when he was like that. It had become almost a game for them, to tease each other and make each other blush. Dick looked at her startled, almost shocked by her question. Starfire started to giggle, so that he knew she did it on purpose. He laughed too and threw his head back. Kori re-accommodated herself so that she could plant a peck on his lips. Richard caressed her face with his thumb and recalled the memory.

"Well, I think it was when we were in high school. It was almost six months since the Titans had started studying at Gotham Academy, thanks to Bruce, and of course, eventually there was a dance. I think it was for the Winter Solstice or some other thing. I had always avoided the school dances, but all of you wanted to go, so I thought at least I should accompany you. The day before, I remember being sit in my bed, reading a book, but not really paying much attention to it. You knocked on my door…

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hey, Robin? Zatanna, Miss Martian and I were about to go out to… Are you alright?" Starfire had now fully entered the room and had closed the door, as she knew Robin appreciated his privacy.**

"**Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry about me" he said with his eyes looking down, he really felt defeated. At the same time, he didn't want her to worry about something so silly. **

"**No, I know everything is not fine, it was clear when I looked at you, and you know why?" Richard crooked his head to the side, was he that obvious? "You are holding the book upside down" Star said while pointing at the novel. Dick lifted it up and looked at the cover. Damn, he must've looked like an idiot in front of his crush. He sighed and threw his head back, disappointed at being discovered.**

"**I'm sorry, I...I'm just nervous, I'm not really excited about tomorrow night" he said defeatedly. The memories rushed through his head and he couldn't help but tremble at the fear. "What an idiot I must seem, over something so silly" he thought to himself.**

"**Why is that? I have heard our friends be very excited about tomorrow. That dances are a way to let go and have the fun" said Kori. Now she had removed her shoes and was kneeling on top of the bed, hands above her thighs. **

"**That's not always the case...Ever since I was a kid, I was treated differently at dances. At first I thought they were being apologetic because of my parents death, but then, I began to realise the truth. No one really cared about me, they cared about the money I would own one day. It was almost as if I was a walking wallet: people used false words and fake smiles to get what they wanted from me. They never meant it - I never meant anything to them, other than money and business. Bruce didn't make it better either: he knew we had to keep appearances, so he made me take classes in etiquette, classic dancing, piano, and all sorts of fancy stuff. I was never a rich kid at heart" Robin said, taking a breath and sinking his head in his hands.**

**He felt all of life's weight pulling him down, he was drowning in sadness and sorrow. He wasn't strong enough to do this. What was he going to do tomorrow? All of his friends were counting on him, and he was paralysed, useless to them like this. His desperation was cut off by a hand caressing his shoulder. He looked up, surprised at the touch.**

"**I completely understand what you are going through" Richard sat crossed legged, his left hand taking her right one. She then cupped his hand between hers, and stroked it as to calm him down. "As a princess in Tamaran, I also had to learn proper etiquette, and all of the royal traditions we had. To me, it was quite boring, and while my parents did manage for me to have a happy childhood, my biggest fear was that they would be disappointed of me not acting my part, and embarrassing them. But here, on Earth, I realised that appearances don't really matter, and that I should not be ashamed of being myself." Robin squeezed her hand, yet, he still didn't feel determined enough to go tomorrow.**

"**What if people take pictures? Or what if someone looking for money comes up to me? Damn, only by thinking about it I can't handle it. What am I going to do?" Anxiety was overflowing from every word he said. Kori couldn't take it anymore.**

**Starfire then stood up, placed both her hands on his shoulders and almost screamed at him: "How many times do I have to tell you?! You don't have to do it alone! You have us! If you are afraid people will catch you in a photo, we'll let security know and then they'll take care of it, or we could tell cyborg to hack his phone for the rest of night!**

**Kori let go of him, realising that she was screaming, and tried to find better words to describe her feelings. All this time, Robin was sitting in bed, anxious, confused, and still a small part of him felt like there was no hope for tomorrow, until she continued: "Dick, you are my best friend, so to me, that means that if you are having a bad time, I should and WOULD do anything for you to feel better. I could not be happy until you were alright again". Starfire was now looking down, mostly because of embarrassment, showed by her blush.**

**What she didn't realise was how what she said had changed something inside Richard. His heart started to beat fast, his palms were sweating, it was hard to breathe. He didn't know at first what this sensation was, but he knew what he had to do. Confidence and determination filed his veins and tensed his muscles; he stood up, and hugged Star with all his might.**

"**Have I ever mentioned you are the best?" He let go of her, both smiling at each other. "Sorry, you said you had to go somewhere, right?" Robin slowly wiped the tears that had formed on the corner of his eyes, struggling to speak.**

"**Huh? Oh my God! You are absolutely right! The girls are waiting for me to go get dresses for tomorrow!" Star picked up her shoes and put them up as fast as possible. Suddenly she stopped and looked straight at Dick. "Do you feel better about tomorrow, then? If not, I can go shopping later…"**

"**Kori, I feel perfectly fine about tomorrow, thanks to you. So, go buy everything you need for tomorrow, and I'll see you later tonight, okay?" said Richard as he walked her to the door, and smiled at her just before closing it. When he heard her running footsteps die down, he finally felt like he could breathe again. He supported himself against the door, and slid down until he sat on the floor. All of his world was spinning and crumbing, his heart beat so fast he could swear this is what Flash felt like. Starfire was definitely his crush, but now? Now she had to be the love of his life.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"...And that was it for me. From that moment on, either it was you, or nothing at all". He looked at Kori lovingly, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "No one but you has ever made me feel like that, not even close. You have always been the one, there was never a question in my mind" He got cut off when he saw the hardest and reddest blush Star had ever mustered, and smirked. "Good lord, you are cute! Hahahahaha, now who's blushing?" He planted another kiss on her nose, and rubbed her cheek with his hand.

Koriand'r pouted at the gestures, which of course he found even more adorable, and tried to reverse the situation. "Well, actually, I knew that I was in love with you the day after that". Dick lifted both his eyebrows, giving away his interest on her story. Starfire giggled a bit as she put her thumb on her bottom lip, a gesture she used to do when she thought and that Nightwing loved. "So, the night of the dance, we agreed to meet directly on the school…"

**FLASHBACK**

**They really needed to hurry. They had taken way too much time on their make-up, could not decide on which shoes, and all of this minor details had made them late. Late, to one of the events that was most important in Starfire's life: her first dance with her friends, and possibly Robin too.**

**So, there she was, in a limo Bruce lent for this night specifically, and arriving an hour late. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to be there for him, and was worried she had let him down. She promised him and herself a perfect night, and this was not it, not in the slightest. Her ankle kept going up and down, a failed attempt to calm herself down. Miss Martian had noticed this, and placed her hand on top of Kori's. "I'm sure everything will be ok, they are probably having fun. What I can promise you is that this anxiety will definitely won't help you have a good night".**

"**But how can I fix this? Robin wanted this night to be different from all the times he had to fake appearances on the Wayne Manor, and I wanted to be there to make sure that it happened that way. He may be mad at me to have to deal with **_**interested**_ **people and me not being there for him makes me feel like I have disappointed him in a way." Starfire sunk her head on her hands, pretty much defeated. How could she face him now?**

**"Okay...I must admit, I've never seen you like this. And I think I know why this matters so much to you" M'gan said, eyeing the other alien girl curiously and rubbing her chin. Kori looked at her surprised, blushing terribly. Before she could have the chance to speak, the martian continued. "Hey! Don't be shy! I had kinda figured it out before." Star slumped back and sighed. What did it matter now? She had broken a promise to the person she loved the most. She was heartbroken**

"**Look, don't beat yourself up over this. Dick will understand, I'm sure of it, and you know why?". Koriand'r shook her head. "Because he is your best friend, silly! Believe me, he'll understand."**

**The tamaranian girl threw her head back, looking at the car's ceiling. "I don't know if we'll be friends again after tonight. He used to have terrible memories of this kind of events, and I wanted to change that. My only hope is that somehow, he has become invisible and no-one is talking to him just because of his fame." Starfire stared at the window, trying to focus on something else. Maybe the lights on the city and the stars in the sky could at least cheer her up, now that she probably would lose the best friend she ever had.**

"**I get where you are coming from, but you shouldn't forget something. You guys have been friends for such a long time that I know for sure nothing will ever separate you two." M'gan started playing with her necklace, as the precious memory of her and Conner came to mind. "There are feelings that are stronger than others, and I don't think that even if here were mad at you he would stop being friends with you. If I had a coin for every time he cared about you, I could have paid the limo." Both laughed at the joke, the first time Star had smiled on the whole day. "When I met Conner, I made ton of mistakes, I'll never forget when I used telepathy with him for the first time." Kori lifted both her eyebrows in curiosity, as she had never heard the story before. The martian noticed this and explained. "He hated it, and I thought he would never forgive me, but look at us now. Dating for a year and a half, and happier than ever."**

**Starfire squeezed her left wrist, the epiphany sinking in. Of course he would understand! This is Robin she was talking about! The guy that told her no one could take her place, that it didn't mattered to him how she looked, the person that was always there for her and made her happy with just his presence. Yeah, maybe they were late, but that didn't mean they could not make the rest of the night amazing. It was a good thing they were a block away from school. **

**With a step full of confidence, Kori got out of the limo with all of her female friends. This was their night. They headed inside to find the rest, but Star was suddenly pulled into the janitor closet, much to her surprise. Her fighting senses kicked in, and immediately punched whatever was in front of her. She heard the other person duck and yelp in fear.**

"**Star, it's me!" said a very scared Richard kneeled on the floor and reaching out to turn on the light. Kori gasped in surprised and kneeled too. "Don't worry, you just got the wall" he said, pointing at the crack that had formed on the wall. **

**Dick would have asked if she was okay, if she wanted to go get something to drink, told her not to worry about arriving late and that she really hadn't missed anything. But the moment he took his eyes of the wall and laid them on his crush, the words had left his lips. His breathing got heavy again, his heart pounded heavily, his palms were sweaty just from the sight in front of him. Starfire was dressed in a beautiful purple dress that got down to her knees. Sequins and various shimmers adorned the top and the skirt, flowing with the curves of her body. From the top of the chest to her shoulders the dress was sheer, and her hair was pinned to her right side, adorned with a butterfly shaped headpiece and curled beautifully. This allowed him to see the curve of her neck and how the light reflected on her soft skin. Yesterday he was so in love he thought it impossible to be in the same room with her without looking ridiculous. Now, he felt like if he didn't kiss her right now, he would die in the spot.**

"**I...I….I-I...Umm…" Koriand'r looked at him puzzled, wondering if he was worried about something, or angry at her. "You..you...beautiful." Richard, realising how ridiculous he sounded, stood up and offered her a hand, all the while scratching his neck in awkwardness. "I mean, you-u, tonight...um." Dick took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. He took her hands in his, and looked right at her beautiful emerald eyes. "You look very beautiful tonight, Kori. In fact, I-I think y-you are gorgeous right now."**

**There was no doubt in his words, for more shy that he seemed; to his crush he was telling the truth. Starfire blushed deeply, stuttering as well in her response. "W-why, t-thank you, Richard. You look v-very handsome tonight as well." She stared at him, her pupils got dilated, her heart beat as fast as it could, she felt a tingling down her back. Damn, I must have caught something, she thought. Never in her life had she heard or felt something like this. It felt like a drug: the more she took, the more she needed. And inside of her, she knew the only one that could ever make her feel this way, was Richard. "Oh, I completely forgot! This is a dance, right? We should go dance!" She said, trying to distract herself from the situation and not ridicule herself. She was relieved when he nodded and then they ran to the gym, to have the night that would begin it all.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's pretty much how it happened. You were always so kind to me, have always been my best friend. It was a mix of all of that and of what happened at the dance." Star had been rubbing her lover's chest during the while story, but now she stopped and set her eyes on his. "When you called me beautiful, and gorgeous, despite the fact I had thought I ruined your night, I think I didn't just feel butterflies in my stomach, but fireworks". Starfire beamed the brightest smile she had ever showed. Dick responded by cupping her face with his right hand, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I swear, each day that passes, I think you are more beautiful, more gorgeous, more kind...just, more YOU. And it makes me crazy, because it makes me love you even more each day, even when I don't think it's possible, you somehow manage to make me love you more." Nightwing sat up, making Star sit with one knee on each side. He held on to her waist, feeling like if he let go, life would not make sense anymore. "I love you so, so, so, so, so much, I think it hurts when you are not around." He sunk his head on the crook of her neck, as she stroked his hair lovingly.

"I will never love someone as strongly as I love you. I would do anything for you, no matter what it was. Your happiness means my happiness, and I don't know what I would do without you. Without your love, I think my life would not be worth living." Koriand'r took his head between her hands, and then let them fall on his shoulders. "I promise I will love you until the end of my days, until my last breath leaves my body and every part of me has died. As long as there's a cell of me living, I will keep loving you. You are my everything."

Richard could not help himself anymore and kissed her passionately, one hand on her waist and the other behind her head, intertwining his fingers between her hairs. He let his tongue go inside of her mouth, exploring it. Starfire didn't complain and kissed back just as hard, pressing her chest with his and taking her time with the kiss. Both got distracted and lost balance, and were now lying on the couch with their legs intertwined. The make-out session got more intense by the second, with none of them wanting to stop. If was as if the other was their lifeline, the only thing that kept them alive. Their blood rushed fast through their veins, but after a while, both had to stop to gasp for air. Their lips parted and laid next to each other, panting and recuperating from one of the best kisses they had had.

A couple of minutes passed, enough for Nightwing to form a sentence. "You know, I think my favourite memory from that night, was the dance that we shared." Starfire played with Dick's hair and planted a kiss on his cheek as she listened. "All of the guys knew that I liked you, and kept teasing me all night about me asking you to dance with me. Remember our faces? When we were dancing with everyone else, and suddenly the music changed from a fast pace to a slow dance?" Richard grabbed a picture from one of the boxes, a picture that both cherished. In the photograph, they were both standing together, holding hands, and staring at each other. They were so lost in each others eyes, they probably forgot the camera was there in the first place.

Nightwing looked at his girlfriend and handed her the picture, then got up from the sofa and went to get his cellphone, leaving her to remember their first dance together. A hand suddenly popped between her and the framed photo. "Care to dance?" he said, with a charming voice he knew she loved. She got up an left the photo on the couch. Richard started playing _Are you lonesome tonight_, and both held each other as they slowed dance, hearing the others breath and heartbeat, and never letting go.

**FLASHBACK**

**They had been dancing for about half an hour, and both of them seemed to have the most fun they had had in a long time. Although both first memories of dances were not ideal, this night surely was. To all the kids on the school, this was a great moment that could not be improved in any way. That was of course, until Cyborg and Wally started their prank on Robin. The dancing music changed from a classic DJ song to one of teenagers worst nightmares: a slow dancing song. Most people started to leave the dance floor, to save themselves from the embarrassment. Who would want to be teased the next day about being "romantic" in front of everyone. Dick could already think of most of school making fun of him if he decided to stay and dance.**

**Robin knew this had to be a joke from his friends, most probably making him uncomfortable in front of his love. Well, he wasn't going to let them. And Kori wasn't going to let this opportunity pass either. Both straightened their backs and confidently said "Would you like to dance?" at the same time. Both gasped at the other's question, but then shook with laughter. **

**As the laughs died down, Richard made a reverence, and Starfire responded. They giggled before coming closer, preparing to take the first step. As they started to dance, they began to make small talk. "What is this song called?" she said as she looked down trying not to step on top of her crush's feet.**

"**It's from a guy named Elvis, he died a long time ago, but his songs are still really good. This one is **_**Are you lonesome tonight**_**. Do you like it?" Dick couldn't help but find cute how she kept looking down, being careful on each step taken. However, he missed looking at her eyes, and with one hand lifted her chin up. "Relax, you are doing great." He showed her a smile that sent shivers through her back and almost melted her legs.**

"**Y-Yes, sorry." She came closer to him, almost enough to feel the air coming out of his nose. "And to answer your question, I think I do." She finished her sentence as she placed her head on his chest. Robin was surprised at the gesture, but let it happened anyway. In some ways, it seemed almost...natural.**

**While they were twirling around, he caught the sight of Victor, Wally, and Conner, all with open mouths at the sudden flop on their prank. Dick would have normally stuck out his tongue, or winked at them, but not this time. This moment was way to perfect for something else to distract him from it. He calmly laid his chin on top of her head, and breathed in the perfume of her hair. Yeah, this was their night, it didn't matter who was watching them, who played pranks, who took pictures. Because when they were together, the rest of the world didn't exist. Without the other, they didn't exist. So they would not part ways, and not let go, because each moment they were together was by definition, perfect.**


End file.
